For the Love of a Child
by Tuttle
Summary: Fear escalates for Tad and Dixie and Adam and Liza as they are forced into one of the worst situations any parent could face. PART 7 NOW ADDED. Please R&R.
1. Author's Note

NOTE: Howdy all! Just a little note before you start reading. The storyline is more or less current, aside from the fact that Dixie is still alive, Jamie and Junior are 3 and 5, respectively, and Adam and Liza are still married. Everything else is pretty much the same, with a few alterations here and there. I don't want to give anything away. :) Enjoy. } 


	2. Chapter One

For the Love of a Child  
  


Tad Martin reached above the refrigerator, grabbing a box of Frosted Flakes and bringing it over to the breakfast table. He poured a little bit into a bowl and sprinkled it with milk. He looked at the bowl for a moment before walking back over to the refrigerator and pulling out a handful of M&M's, popping a few in his mouth. 

Tad sat down at the table as Dixie entered the kitchen with Junior. "Good morning," Dixie said, giving him a kiss. "Mmm. Tell me you didn't get into the candy again." 

"Of course not," Tad smiled. "I'm naturally this sweet." 

"OK, so that's not a complete lie." Dixie walked over to the cupboard to get a couple more bowls as Tad sprinkled the remaining M&M's on his cereal. He took a bite as Dixie turned around. 

"That's disgusting." she said. 

"What?" Tad said as Junior sat beside him. "It's good. Right, buddy?" Tad scooted the bowl over a bit. 

"Tad, don't give that to him!" Dixie said pushing the bowl away. 

"Why not, Dix?" Tad asked. "It's the breakfast of champions." 

"Frosted Flakes and M&M's." she said, "He'll be on a sugar rush all day." Dixie looked down at Junior, who was reaching for the bowl. 

"Don't eat that, sunshine." she said. "See what you did?" she asked Tad. 

"Me?" Tad laughed. "Junior's just got good taste. Don't you, sport?" 

"Please don't get him caught up on your crazy breakfast kicks," Dixie said. "He's only five years old, Tad." 

"The age where your taste buds are at their peak," Tad said. 

"Ah... he's a growing boy." 

"And I want him growing up. Not out... like some people I know." 

"Oww," Tad said. "Ouch. I think that was a shot. I happen to be in perfect shape." 

"And what shape would that be, Tad?" Dixie laughed. "Round?" 

"Hardy har har, Dix." Tad said. 

Dixie smiled, walking around him and taking a seat on his knee. She rested her hand on his chest, gazing into his eyes. "Aww," she said. 

"I happen to love that little pooch of yours." 

"Oh, you do, huh?" 

"How couldn't I? I love everything about you." She kissed him gently. "So... why don't you finish up your M&M Frosted Flakes so we can get the show on the road?" 

"So I get to eat, but your poor son has to go without?" 

"He likes those Pop Tart things. Right, Junior?" The little boy nodded. "At least it's healthier than what you want to give him." 

"Alright, alright. I get it." Tad said, taking another bite of his cereal. "You should try this." 

"That's quite alright." Dixie shook her head. "Why don't you run and get your hat, sweetie?" Junior jumped up from his seat and ran to the bedroom. 

Tad put one of his arms around Dixie's waist, lifting up the spoon to her lips. "Open up, Dix." Tad laughed. Dixie pursed her lips tightly. "Come on. You know you want to try it." Dixie shook her head with a giggle. "Come on." Dixie laughed, grinning as Tad put the spoon down. She turned her head, gazing at him, a smile still on her face as she brought her hand up through Tad's hair and resting it on the back of his neck. She tilted her head in, kissing him gingerly. He smiled against her lips, cupping her cheeks in his hands, deepening the kiss slightly. 

"Mommy?" Dixie quickly pulled away from Tad, turning towards her son. "This one?" He showed her a blue baseball cap. 

"Yeah," Dixie said, clearing her throat. She stood. "Let's... get your Pop Tart and get going to the park." She looked at Tad. "Could you go..." 

"Start the car, of course." Tad said, standing and grabbing the keys. Dixie handed Junior a Pop Tart, which he began taking nibbles of as they followed Tad to the car. 

The ride to the park didn't take very long. Tad parked the car and helped Dixie get Junior out. The child was off in a flash. 

"Wait for us, Junior!" Dixie said as the little boy walked a few feet in front of them. He slowed down, extending his hand up, not to Dixie, but to Tad, who took it willingly. They entered the park and Tad and Dixie set up a blanket on the grass as Junior ran off to play with the other children, well in viewing distance. 

Dixie sprawled out on the blanket, putting on her sunglasses, her head resting in Tad's lap. "It's so beautiful today," she said as Tad ran his fingers through her hair. She turned her head to the side, glancing over at Junior, who was playing on the swings. 

"Mmhm," Tad said, "You just have a way of picking the perfect days to go park hopping." 

"It's a girl thing." she smiled, looking back up at him. 

"Is that right?" he laughed. "So if I were to pick a day, what?" 

"It would have probably rained." Dixie smiled, sticking her tongue out at him. "Your weather sense is just like your breakfast sense." 

"Oh, here we go with the cereal thing again." he said. "Look, let's just forget about those sugar coated flakes and focus on something a little more important." 

"And what's that?" she smiled. 

Tad bent down and kissed her. Dixie threw her hand back, behind Tad's neck and continued the kiss. She smiled as he slowly pulled away. 

"OK," she said. "That was more important." Dixie turned her head towards the swings. "Where's Junior?" she asked. Tad looked over and didn't see him. Dixie shot up. "Where's Junior?" she asked Tad. 

Tad and Dixie stood, walking over to the swings. "Junior!" Tad called. Dixie was frantic, checking every piece of playground equipment. "Junior!" 

"Oh, my God!" Dixie said. "Junior! Junior where are you?" 

Tad walked over to Dixie, trying to calm her. "Maybe he just wandered off." 

Dixie shook her head. "No," she said. "Junior!" She continued to look around, returning to the swings. "Tad," she said, bending down and picking up a tiny blue baseball cap. "Oh my God, Tad." Tad approached her. "His hat. He was wearing this... he was... Junior!" she called again. "Oh, my God, he's gone. Tad we've got to do something! Find him!" Dixie clutched his shirt. "Find him!" She collapsed in his arms. "Find him, Tad! Junior!"


	3. Chapter Two

Memorial Park swarmed with uniformed officers, each one weaving among the trees. Dixie paced back and forth nervously, clutching Junior's baseball cap close to her face.  
  
"We've searched the entire park, Lieutenant," an officer approached Derek Frye. "No sign of the boy."  
  
"Keep looking," Derek said. "Whoever took him couldn't have gotten far."  
  
Tad approached Dixie, taking her by the shoulders. She fell into his arms, tears rolling from her cheeks.  
  
"Tad... Dixie," Derek walked up to them.  
  
"Did you find him?" Dixie asked. "Did you find my baby?"  
  
"I have officers canvassing the entire park," Derek said. "I need to ask you... can you think of anyone who would want to get to you? Someone who would think they'd have something to gain..."  
  
"No, there's nobody," Dixie said. "God, why would somebody do something like this? He's just a little boy."  
  
"What about Adam?" Tad asked her. "This isn't exactly beyond him."  
  
"No. Adam wouldn't kidnap his own son." Dixie said. "He's done all sorts of things, but he wouldn't do this."  
  
"Has somebody called your ex?" Dixie shook her head. "We should keep him informed on what's going on." Derek paused. "Matthews!" he called. "Put in a call to Adam Chandler Let him know what's going on."  
  
"You've got to find him, Derek," Dixie said. "You've got to find him."  
  
"I've got the best guys on this. We'll find him."  
  
"Lieutenant!" Derek turned. "We've got something over here!" Tad and Dixie looked at eachother as the officer approached them. "Is this your son's?"  
  
Dixie's grip tightened on Tad's arm. "That's his... that's his jacket." She paused, the color draining from her face. "He's really gone. Oh my God, he's really gone. Somebody really took him."  
  
"Lieutenant!" Matthews called. "Adam Chandler's on his way."  
  
"This isn't happening." Dixie blubbered. "Tad..."  
  
Tad tried his hardest to remain calm and strong for Dixie, but the fear and anticipation was eating away at him. "They're going to find him." Dixie rested her head on his chest. He stroked her hair gently as her tears soaked his shirt.  
  
A few moments later, a car pulled up on the path and Adam Chandler stepped out of the back. He quickly rushed up to them.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" Adam said. "Is this how you watch our son?!" he yelled at Dixie.  
  
"Oh, big man, huh?" Tad said. "Just show up and decide to blame this whole thing on Dixie."  
  
"No, he's right," Dixie said. "Adam's right. This is my fault. If I had just watched him a little closer. If I had just..."  
  
"Don't," Tad said. "Don't you dare blame yourself for this." Tad's voice grew softer so that only Dixie could hear. "Don't you see what he's trying to do to you? Don't let him."  
  
"Can you just... find my son?" Dixie looked at Derek. "Find my son."  
  
"Why don't you take her home, Tad." Derek said. "We'll call when..."  
  
"No!" Dixie screamed. "No! I'm not leaving without Junior. We're all going home together."  
  
"Dixie," Derek explained as Adam's cell phone rang. "This search will go a lot smoother if..."  
  
"This is Adam Chandler..." Tad, Dixie, and Derek looked over at Adam. "Who... Who is this?.. What the hell did you do with my son you son of a bitch?" 


	4. Chapter Three

"Who the hell is this?" Adam screamed into his cell phone. "Where is my son? What did you do with him?..." There was a long silence. "How do I know... Hello? Hello?"  
  
Derek, Tad and Dixie looked at Adam, who ran his fingers back through his silver hair. "What did he say to you, Adam?" Derek asked.  
  
"He has my son," Adam said. "He took my son and he wants 25 million dollars."  
  
"Oh, my God," Dixie cried.  
  
"No," Derek said. "This could work for us. We'll have your phones tapped. We'll keep an officer at your house."  
  
"Definitely not!" Adam said. "I do not want this... this lunatic finding an excuse to hurt my son. I'll just give him what he wants."  
  
"Adam, there's no garnet that once you hand over that money you'll get your son back."  
  
"If we bring the police into this he could be killed."  
  
"You need to let us do our job." Derek said. "We will get your son back, but you need to trust us."  
  
Adam shook his head. "Just do this, Adam!" Dixie said. "For our son. Do this."  
  
Derek looked over. "Where's Matthews?" he called.  
  
"Still on the search. I'll radio him in."  
  
"Call them all in." Derek said. He turned back to Tad, Dixie and Adam. "I'm sending you home with my best officers. If the kidnapper calls again, they'll take care of everything."  
  
"Fine, that's fine," Tad said.  
  
"Not with you, Tad." Derek said. "The kidnapper is obviously after the ransom money." He paused. "I suggest you and Dixie just go home. We'll call you when we hear something."  
  
"You just want us to go home?" Dixie said.  
  
"It's better that way, Dixie. You need to trust us with this."  
  
"Let them do their job, Dix." Tad said. "They'll bring Junior home, OK? They'll bring him home safe."  
  
"Dixie." Derek said. "We'll catch this guy. I give you my word. But you need to go home."  
  
"Come on, Dixie." Tad said. "Come on, baby." He linked his arms around her waist, attempting to lead her back to the car. Dixie put up a struggle, but eventually allowed Tad to get her to the car.  
  
Tad opened the passenger's side door, helping Dixie in. He then got in himself, starting the engine, but not driving. He looked over at Dixie. She was clutching Junior's tiny denim jacket and baseball cap close to her face. Tad reached over, resting his hand on the back of her head.  
  
"Derek's going to find him, Dix." Tad said as the tears began to roll down her face again. " He's going to be fine. He'll be home by the end of the day. It's going to be OK." 


	5. Chapter Four

He sat back on the bed, his shirt half open, a drink in one hand, a cell phone in the other. "I understand," he said. "I understand completely. Believe me, I have all my ideas plotted out... I have everything under control... Even you will be surprised with the way I've managed to pull this off... It's called corporate takeover... You don't have anything to worry about, I assure you... By the end of the week... without a doubt. I won't let you down this time... Until then." He clicked to end his call before placing the cell phone on the dresser.  
  
He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, stretching his neck from side to side before standing and buttoning his shirt. He checked himself in the mirror quickly, grabbed his cell phone and car keys, and headed for the door.  
  
  
  
Dixie stepped off of the elevator, looking around quickly to make sure that she was in the right place. There was no mistake, she was standing in Fusion. She tightly wrapped her arms across her chest and walked further inside.  
  
"Look who's here," Mia said turning from Liza and approaching Dixie. "You mean you finally broke away from Tad for more than ten minutes?" Dixie was silent, pursing her lips. "Dixie? Did something happen with you and Tad? Are you OK?" Liza slowly walked up to Mia and Dixie.  
  
Dixie's bottom lip began to quiver. "Somebody took him." Dixie began to cry. "Mia... somebody took him."  
  
Mia led Dixie to a seat. "Slow down, Dixie," she said. "Somebody took who? What happened?"  
  
"Junior." Dixie cried. "My baby is gone."  
  
Mia looked over at Liza. "Does Tad..."  
  
"He was there.... he was with me." Dixie said. "We took Junior to the park... Oh, my God, he was there one second and then he was gone. He was gone and now... I'm never going to see him again."  
  
"Don't talk like that," Mia said, crouching down in front of her. "Hey. The police are on this, right?" Dixie nodded. "Derek Frye?" She nodded again. "He knows what he's doing, Dixie. Derek will find Junior and he'll bring him home to you."  
  
"Everyone keeps saying that." Dixie said, standing. "I can't believe it. I just can't believe it until... I have my little boy in my arms. Until he's home, running in the backyard, kicking the soccer ball around with Tad..." Dixie brought her hands up to her face and began to sob.  
  
Mia put her arms around Dixie soothingly. "Maybe we should call Tad," Mia said, after a short pause. "Tell him you're here, so he doesn't flip out. OK?" Dixie sniffled and nodded. "Alright."  
  
"I'm going to..." Liza started. "Can you handle this place on your own?" She looked at Mia.  
  
"Go, Liza." Mia said. "Greenlee and Kendall should be here in an hour. Go." Liza nodded quickly, grabbing her purse and leaving the office. "Here we go." Mia said. "We'll just give Tad a ring. Everything will be fine. I'll help you anyway I can, OK?" Mia took Dixie's hand as she picked up the phone in her other and dialed Tad. 


	6. Chapter Five

Liza pushed her way inside the Chandler mansion, hurrying up to Adam's office and entering. "Adam," she said, seeing him sitting behind his desk, his fingers locked in front of his face, staring blankly into nothingness. "Adam? I was with Mia at work, I just heard."  
  
"Tad Martin." Adam said coldly.  
  
Liza shook her head, not understanding. "Tad?" she said. "What does Tad have to..."  
  
"It's because of him my son is gone." Adam paused. "Tad's just as guilty as the son of a bitch who took him."  
  
"Blaming Tad for what happened isn't going to make this better."  
  
"Are you trying to protect him now, Liza?" Adam asked defensively.  
  
"Protect him? Tad doesn't need protecting. This isn't his fault, or Dixie's." She paused. "And it's not yours either." Liza walked around the back of the desk and stood beside Adam. "I don't know what to do for you, Adam. I can't stand to watch you like this... on the verge of self destruction."  
  
"My son is missing, Liza. I don't know where he is. I don't know who has him. I don't even know if he's still..." Liza sat on the top of his desk, facing him.  
  
"He's going to be OK," Liza assured him. "Whoever took him has no reason to harm him." She paused. "Derek Frye has the best men on this case..."  
  
"He's not a case, damn it!" Adam said, jumping to his feet. "He's not a case, he's my son!"  
  
Liza remained silent, standing and moving about a foot in front of Adam. She had never seen him in so much pain, so helpless. They remained silent, standing inches from eachother. Liza wanted to reach out for him. She wished she could make the pain stop.  
  
"Mr. Chandler?" Adam and Liza looked over at the doorway. A young officer entered. "Mrs. Chandler. I'm Officer Matthews."  
  
"Lieutenant Frye assigned you to help find Junior?" Liza asked.  
  
"Yes, Ma'am." he said. "If you need anything at all, just let me know."  
  
"We don't need the formalities," Adam yelled. "What I need is for you to find my son!"  
  
There was silence for a moment before Liza spoke. "thank you, Officer Matthews," Liza said, dismissing him.  
  
Adam poured himself a drink as Matthews left the office. He took a sip, putting his hand up against the top of his desk, leaning forward and supporting his weight. Liza remained silent. Taking another sip, Adam glanced at the glass briefly before casting it violently across the room, where it shattered against the far wall.  
  
Liza jumped, her breath catching. Adam ran his fingers back through his hair, pausing before sinking into the chair behind his desk. Taken back, Liza didn't know what to say. She paused a moment before circling to the back of the desk, cautiously resting her hand on Adam's far temple. He sunk his head into her hip, lingering for a moment before jumping to his feet, leaving Liza stunned. Adam started to leave the office.  
  
"Adam!" she called to him. "Where are you..."  
  
"Not now, Liza," Adam said, brushing her off. He left the office, leaving her standing there, alone. 


	7. Chapter Six

Author's Note: It's important to know that in this story, the whole Fusion/Enchantment takeover storyline and any storylines that branched off of it, never took place. No phony lawsuits, no plotting among Kendall and Erica, no attack on Kendall, Erica or Bianca. Just axe all of that. Confused? That's OK. It'll make more sense soon. Still confused? Drop me an e-mail at tad_n_dixie@hotmail.com with your question and I'll try to help you out without giving away too much of the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Adam stormed into Chandler Enterprises, passed a number of employees without giving any of them a glance as he headed to his office.  
  
"I don't want to see... or speak with anyone. Is that clear?" Adam said to his secretary before entering.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Chandler," she said. "But..."  
  
Adam pushed his office door open and stopped, seeing Michael Cambias sitting at his desk. "What the hell are you doing in my office?"  
  
"Adam," Michael said. "I don't think anyone was expecting to see you today. With the news hitting the airwaves about your son..."  
  
"Do not say a word about my son, or you'll be out of a job." Adam walked behind his desk as Michael stood. "And get out of my office. You have your own. Use it."  
  
"Don't you think that you should be home working with the police or..."  
  
"Get out of my office, Cambias."  
  
There was a knock at the door. It swung open slowly and Adam's secretary popped her head in.  
  
"Mr. Chandler?" she said. "I know you said you didn't want to speak to anyone, sir, but... Dixie Martin is here."  
  
Adam took a deep breath. "Fine," he said, sitting. "Send her in."  
  
The secretary left and a moment later, Dixie entered. "How are you working?!" Dixie exclaimed. "How on Earth can you just sit behind your desk like everything's OK?" She looked over at Michael. "Excuse me," she said, before turning back to Adam. " Tell me, Adam."  
  
Adam looked over at Michael. "Do you mind? I know that you'd like to remain employed. I believe I told you to leave my office."  
  
"Of course," Michael said, almost smugly. He nodded in Dixie's direction and paused a moment before leaving the office.  
  
Dixie stared at Adam silently, her arms folded across her chest. "Well?" she said. Adam remained silent. "Do you even care? Has this even registered in your mind?"  
  
"What do you want me to do, Dixie?" Adam asked, standing from behind his desk and approaching her. "We collected the ransom money. It was delivered." He paused. "It was never picked up."  
  
Dixie chuckled, protecting herself from the pain. "Don't you see?" she said, her eyes beginning to tear. "Your money isn't going to make this disappear. All your mega millions are worth nothing! They aren't going to bring Junior back." She paused. "And instead of going home... and letting the police work with you to help find our son... you're here, afraid that the great Chandler empire is going to crumble if you're away for more than five minutes." Dixie shook her head. "I'm glad to see you have your priorities in order, Adam." she said sarcastically.  
  
"I'm not the one who lost him," Adam shot back.  
  
"Well maybe if you even tried to be half the father to him that Tad is..."  
  
"Don't bring Tad into this conversation."  
  
"Why not? Tad's just as much a part of Junior's life as you are. Maybe even more."  
  
"We see how that went for keeping our son safe. Maybe if Tad could keep his mind on parenting instead of his hands on..."  
  
Dixie lifted her hand, slapping Adam across the face. Adam cradled his cheek, soothing the stinging sensation. "How dare you," she said. Dixie stood there, silently for a moment. "I don't know why I came here."  
  
Dixie turned, starting out of the office. She continued down the hall to the elevator, stepping on and pressing the button for the bottom floor.  
  
"Hold the elevator." She heard. Dixie stuck her hand out, stopping the elevator. Michael stepped on, standing beside her. The elevator doors closed. "Dixie Martin, right?" he said. Dixie looked over at him. "Michael Cambias." he raised his eyebrow, practically unnoticed. "I'm sorry about your son."  
  
"Thank you," Dixie said with a sniffle.  
  
"Perhaps what you need right now is a steady shoulder." He paused. "Maybe you'd allow me to buy you a drink... maybe lunch."  
  
"I..." Dixie began, looking up at Michael as she paused. He seemed sincere enough. Somebody to unburden herself on. She nodded slowly. "I would like that." 


	8. Chapter Seven

  
  
Tad stood outside 774 Pine Road, ringing the door bell and stepping back for a moment as the door slowly swung open. Brooke stood on the other side, holding Jamie in her arms. "Tad," she said. "Come in. Come in." Tad stepped inside, taking Jamie from Brooke. "Hey there, sport," Tad ruffled the little boy's hair, causing Jamie to giggle.   
  
"Have you heard anything yet?" Brooke asked.   
  
Tad shook his head. "No," he said, perching the child on his hip. "This is a nightmare. I take that back. Even nightmares are better than this. Dixie's..."   
  
"Dixie's here?!" Jamie squealed.   
  
"No, sorry, champ." Tad put Jamie down and the little boy clung to his leg.   
  
"M'I comin' wit you t'day?"   
  
Tad nodded. "Are you all ready and set to go?" The child just looked up at him. "OK, uh, why don't you go and... get your coat and stuff, OK?"   
  
Jamie looked up at Brooke. "Go ahead, sweetie. I need to talk to your Daddy." Jamie loosened his grip on Tad's pant leg and his tiny feet pitter pattered over the carpet as he ran to his room. Tad advanced further into the room, taking a seat on the sofa, leaning his head back. "Tad, are you sure taking Jamie is a good idea?"   
  
"The little guy's had his heart set on this for days. We need to show him that everything's OK."   
  
"He's bound to ask..."   
  
"I'll deal with that when it comes up. Dixie..."   
  
"Is she going to be OK with this?"   
  
Tad silently shook his head. "I don't know. She's... she's all over the place. I can't keep her at home. I just don't know what to do, Brooke. How to... show her that everything will get better when I don't know if I can believe it myself."   
  
"You have to believe it. The police will find Junior. They're going to find him and he's going to be fine. And then they're going to find the animal who took him."   
  
"I'm going to make sure of that." Tad said.   
  
"Leave it to the police, Tad. I don't want you to end up in jail right next to the guy."   
  
Jamie came running out of his bedroom, dragging a tiny red windbreaker across the floor behind him. A bright smile was painted on his face. He jumped up onto the sofa next to Tad, mimicking his position with a giggle."   
  
"Come here, you," Tad said, pulling the child towards him. Jamie's laughter grew. "You ready?" Jamie nodded excitedly. "Wanna go get ice cream?"   
  
"Yea!" Jamie cheered.   
  
"Tad, don't spoil him, please."   
  
"It's just a little ice cream. Tell Mommy not to worry."   
  
"Dun worry, Mommy," Jamie said.   
  
Brooke shook her head with a smile, giving Jamie a kiss. "Be a good boy for Daddy and Dixie, OK?"   
  
"OK."   
  
Tad stood, scooping up Jamie in his arms. "Tad," Brooke said. "Call me if you hear anything." Tad nodded slowly. "Or if you want me to come get Jamie."   
  
"We're gonna have a blast, right, sport?" Jamie smiled. "We'll be great. Having Jamie around for a while'll be good for Dixie too." Tad paused. "I'll call you if we need anything."   
  
"At all."   
  
"At all. I promise." Tad paused again. "We should get going. Check to see if Dixie's home."   
  
"Dixie?" Jamie squeaked.   
  
"Yeah, Dixie," Tad smiled. "You wanna go see Dixie?" the child nodded. "Alright, let's go. I'll... I'll give you a call later, Brooke."   
  
"Bye bye, Mommy," Jamie said with a tiny wave.   
  
"Bye bye, sweetie." Brooke said.   
  
Tad turned and walked back out to the car as Jamie waved goodbye to Brooke. He put the child in a car seat in the back, before rounding the car and getting behind the wheel, pulling out of the driveway. 


End file.
